The invention relates to a rolling mill system comprising two oppositely driven and temperature-controlled rolls and at least one cutting device, wherein at least one roll, comprising a first roll half, a second roll half, and a roll center, is provided on each half with open grooves and ribs remaining between the grooves.
Such a rolling mill system is disclosed in EP 0 231 398. This rolling mill system is a continuous mixing and shearing rolling mill system for shearing and simultaneously transporting by means of grooves a material that can be plasticized. By means of a strip cutting roller, material is removed in the form of strips that are subsequently cut by a transverse cutting device to granules. Disadvantageously, the manufacture of granules is relatively complex with this rolling mill system.
Other rolling mill systems with shearing action on the material as a result of grooves provided on peripheral surfaces of two rolls are disclosed in EP 0 148 966, EP 0 324 800, DE 43 30 090 C2, DE 43 34 697 A1, and DE-OS 23 56 201.